Drużyna Światła - nowy początek
thumb|center|374px Drużyna Światła - nowy początek - to seria opowieści autorstwa Rochi'Octaviji oraz Amity.Gali. Opowieści o sile miłości i przyjaźni, o poświęceniu, a także o magii, która odmieni życia bohaterów. Poznaj Drużynę Światła - siedem wyjątkowych dziewczyn o magicznych zdolnościach, których zadaniem jest ochrona Magicznego Wymiaru. Zło czyha na nie na każdym kroku, ale to nie będzie ich jedynym zmartwieniem... Muszą zmagać się z codziennymi problemami, a także swoimi nieokiełznanymi uczuciami. Nowe rozdziały pojawiają się w każdą sobotę! Fabuła 'Sezon 1 ' Prolog :Daleko, daleko stąd... jest pewne miejsce, poza granicami czasu i przestrzeni. Panuje tu Wielka Nicość, w środku której wznosi się Świątynia Bractwa. To siedziba Rady Magicznego Wymiaru na planecie Amoris. To magiczne miejsce przywodziło na myśl grecki teatr. Na ogromnych schodach zasiadali najznamienitsi przedstawiciele planet z całego magicznego świata. To właśnie tu przechowywano Auramery - całą esencję mocy Serca. Serca Enigmy - zaczarowanego artefaktu, który w niepowołanych rękach mógł wyrządzić wiele szkód. Serce od wielu lat mieściło się w murach tego budynku, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Nikt nie spodziewał się jednak, że nawet tu, wśród chmur, z daleka od zgiełku i zła, Serce nie będzie bezpieczne... Spójrzcie i dajcie się olśnić jej świetności, możecie wejść do środka, ale bądźcie cichutko. Wyrocznia, przyodziany w togę, siedział na moście, mieszczącym się na samym środku sali, a pod mostem widniała tafla wody. Wszyscy go słuchali z uwagą i ogromnym zaciekawieniem, bowiem w całym Magicznym Wymiarze krążyło przekonanie o tym, iż wie wszystko i jest nieomylny. I tym razem się nie mylił. - Nie mamy czasu, bracia i siostry! Magicznemu Wymiarowi znów zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. - powiedział. - Ktoś musi stanąć na straży porządku! - Kim są tym razem wybrani, Panie? - spytał Althor, prawa ręka Wyroczni. - To siedem dziewcząt, Althorze. - Ludzkie istoty?! Wyrocznio... Nie chcę Ci się sprzeciwiać, aczkolwiek w poprzedniej Drużynie Światło było sześć strażniczek... Dlaczego po tylu latach odchodzi się od tego? To przecież... niezgodne z tradycją! - bulwersował się jeden z członków Rady. - To magiczne istoty. Cyfra siedem to liczba uważana za mistyczną, wyróżniającą się bogatą symboliką. W wielu mitologiach i religiach świata jest symbolem całości, dopełnienia, symbolizuje związek czasu i przestrzeni. Dlatego od zarania dziejów liczba strażniczek nie zmieniała się. A jeśli tak się stało, wiązało się to z niesamowitym nieszczęściem. Sami wiecie co spotkało poprzednią Drużynę. - odpowiedział Wyrocznia ze stoickim spokojem. - Tak, tak... To bardzo rozsądne, nie możemy dopuścić, aby to się powtórzyło. - Natura będzie ich przyjaciółką, Ziemia - matką, a żywioły - sprzymierzeńcami. - odpowiedział spokojnie i zaczął głosić przepowiednię. - Wkrótce, na niebie pojawi się siedem gwiazd. Siedem gwiazd zbawicieli, którzy ochronią Magiczny Wymiar przed wszelkim złem. Z wody zaczęły wyłaniać się kolorowe, magiczne kule, w których zawarto moc przyszłych strażniczek Magicznego Wymiaru. Życie Szalona będzie z niej dziewczyna, ale również delikatna, niczym ostatni trzepot skrzydeł motyla Światło Ze światła powstanie, w światło się obróci, ale zanim to nastąpi musi uratować swoich ludzi Natura Bluszcz spowije jej serce, lecz na odległej planecie odnajdzie szczęście Harmonia Oświecona przez swój lud, sprzyja jej magia planet i gwiazd, aby dokonał się cud Seksualność W świetle rubinowego serca zrodzona, lada moment o sile prawdziwej miłości się przekona Duchowość Wielkie nieszczęście w gwiazdach jest zapisane, lecz to, co najlepsze nadejdzie niebawem Sztuka Przez bliskich swoich tłamszona, wkrótce dowiedzie, że sama może swoim losem kierować * :- Kilka dni temu, na Solarii narodziła się księżniczka Alison, następczyni tronu i zbawienie dla naszej planety. Słońce Solarii i Serce Amoris, a zarazem piąta z siedmiu strażniczek z przepowiedni. - powiedział Wyrocznia. Na słowa Wyroczni o nowonarodzonej księżniczce żywo zareagowali baronowie z Solarii. Zaczęli wymieniać spostrzeżenia i szeptać między sobą. Byli wyraźnie niezadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy. - Król Radius nigdy do tego nie dopuści! - odparł jeden z nich. - Jakim prawem ten bękart może sprawować władzę, i to w dodatku na obu planetach?! - Magiczny Wymiar chyli się ku upadkowi. Królowa Universy wtrącona do Wymiaru Omega za cudzołóstwo, teraz to, jeszcze chwila, a hippokampy się zbuntują! - po tych słowach, obaj zaczęli zanosić się śmiechem. Ich rozmowa była na tyle głośna, że usłyszał ją Wyrocznia. - Panowie, upominam Was. Zaburzacie harmonię tej świątyni. Proszę o opuszczenie jej w trybie nagłym. Jeśli nie zrobicie tego dobrowolnie, będę zmuszony wezwać strażników. Naburmuszeni baronowie wstali ze swoich miejsc i udali się w kierunku wyjścia. - Wkrótce narodzi się prawdziwa księżniczka Solarii! Córka króla Radiusa i królowej Luny! - krzyczał jeden z baronów, a po chwili dołączył do niego drugi. - Ona obejmie władzę! - Straże! Wyprowadzić ich! - Wyrocznia zawołał strażników, którzy wyprowadzili baronów ze świątyni. - Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Wyrocznio... Pożałujesz... Wyrocznia westchnął, wyciszył się, a po chwili na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech. - Wybacz ciekawość, Wasza Ekscelencjo, ale czy można prosić o wyjaśnienie? - spytał ktoś siedzący na tyłach. - Na wieść o narodzinach dziecka, w obawie przed utratą władzy, król Radius uknuł spisek, a królowa Selene i król Amadeus schronienie znaleźli tutaj, w Królestwie Obłoków, na planecie Amoris. Księżniczce zmieniono imię, aby jej nie nękano i mogła przeżyć spokojne dzieciństwo, z dala od solariańskiej szlachty. Królowa Selene, jako prawowita następczyni tronu Solarii została pozbawiona władzy przez swego młodszego brata. Ukradł jej również Pierścień Miecza, a teraz pozbawił korony własną siostrzenicę. - Wyrocznia pochylił głowę i zamyślił się przez chwilę. Po chwili znów zaczął mówić z uniesioną głową. - Wierzę jednak, że wkrótce wszystko wróci do normy. Narodziny księżniczki to nadzieja na lepsze jutro... Wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku, ku lepszemu zakończeniu... Dla nas wszystkich. Wkrótce powstanie nowa Drużyna Światła, a nas chronić będzie nowe siedem strażniczek, które już niebawem rozkwitną niczym kwiaty. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, w całej świątyni rozbrzmiał przeraźliwy huk. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - oblężenie. Ktoś niepowołany musiał dostać się do świątyni. Wszyscy zebrani popadli w panikę, uciekali w popłochu i otwierali portale do swoich światów. Głośne, przerażające krzyki i chaos. To było istne przeciwieństwo harmonii, która panowała tutaj przez setki lat. Jedynie garstka dzielnych czarodziejów i czarodziejek została na miejscu, aby chronić świątyni i Auramerów, które za wszelką cenę nie mogły wpaść w ręce wroga... Wyrocznia stworzył wokół świątyni silną barierę ochronną, jednak nawet ona z każdym atakiem stawała się coraz słabsza, aż w końcu całkiem zniknęła. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Kadma - doświadczona czarodziejka, a także strażniczka Auramerów i bliska przyjaciółka Wyroczni. - Jak mogę pomóc, Wyrocznio? - spytała. - Musimy połączyć siły i stworzyć nową barierę, nikt nie może się dostać do Serca i Auramerów. - powiedziawszy to, Wyrocznia złapał Kadmę oraz innych członków Rady za ręce, aby stworzyć jeszcze silniejszą barierę. Jednak i tym razem próba ochrony świątyni zakończyła się fiaskiem. Na ogromnym smoku do świątyni wleciała mroczna postać, pozostawiając za sobą gruzy. Kolumny upadały, a po witrażach w oknach zostały wyłącznie połamane kawałki kolorowego szkła. Smok zionął ogniem, niszcząc wszystko, co stało na jego drodze. Wyrocznia doskonale wiedział, co było celem tajemniczej postaci - Serce. Czym prędzej pobiegł z Kadmą do sąsiedniej wieży, w której pod szklanym kloszem znajdował się magiczny amulet. - Jesteś pewien, że tego szuka? - spytała Kadma. - Jestem o tym przekonany. Musimy się pośpieszyć, bo inaczej znajdzie Serce przed nami. - odpowiedział Wyrocznia. Po chwili znaleźli się tuż przed drzwiami do sali, w której ukrywano Serce. - Miejmy nadzieję, że nie udało jej się złamać magicznego szyfru. - powiedziała strażniczka. Wyrocznia natychmiast otworzył drzwi, a cała sala była zdemolowana. Szklany klosz rozpadł się na wiele kawałków, a po Sercu nie było śladu... Przez okno wyleciała skrzydlata istota na smoku, a jej diaboliczny śmiech był słyszalny z daleka. - Co możemy teraz zrobić...? - Obawiam się, że pozostaje nam tylko czekać... Rozdział 1 Astra :Błyskawice raz po raz, rytmicznie przecinały szare niebo. Wydawane przez nie odgłosy straszyły pobliskie ptactwo, które w popłochu zaczęło uciekać w poszukiwaniu schronienia. - No nie... - powiedziała na głos Astra. - Tylko burzy mi brakowało. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Błoto pluskało radośnie pod jej obuwiem, a to frustrowało dziewczynę jeszcze bardziej. Zupełnie inaczej wyobrażała sobie ten wieczór, a teraz przedzierała się przez obce sobie terytoria. - Mam za miękkie serce... - wymamrotała, w duchu obiecując sobie, że już nigdy nie posłucha prośby siostry i nie pójdzie za nią do sklepu, zwłaszcza po zmroku. - Co ja wtedy sobie myślałam?! - czarodziejka narzekała dalej, a wiatr wzmagał na sile. - Nigdy, nigdy więcej! Następnym razem księżniczka sama pójdzie po zakupy, jeśli chce te swoje cholerne chipsy... Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na chwilę. - ...Jasny szlag - Astra zauważyła ogromną, burzową chmurę. Zalała ją istna ściana deszczu. Tym razem naprawdę się przestraszyła, zaczęła biec, ale nic to nie dało. W takich chwilach żałowała, że ma tak beznadziejną kondycję fizyczną. No cóż, sport nigdy nie był jej konikiem, a na co dzień była bardzo leniwa i najchętniej tylko spałaby na kanapie. Dlaczego więc wyszła z domu? Bo na pewno nie dlatego, że darzyła swoją siostrę sympatią. Było wręcz przeciwnie, nigdy nie potrafiła nawiązać z nią dobrego kontaktu. Veronica była absolutnym przeciwieństwem Astry - towarzyska, imprezowiczka, popularna i znana. A Astra zamiast szukać przyjaciół, wolała siedzieć z nosem w swoim zeszycie, bazgrząc w nim jakieś wzorki. Sprawiało to, że Astra uchodziła za czarną owcę w rodzinie, jednak z czasem docinki ze strony krewnych, a nawet rówieśników, z którymi też mało co ja łączyło, stały się dla Astry tak powszechne, że aż przestały robić na niej większe wrażenie. Szczęśliwie, mało kto zwracał na nią uwagę, a święty spokój Astra ceniła sobie równie mocno, co ukochane czekoladowe ciastka. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją kolejny odgłos piorunów, burza musiała być naprawdę blisko. Teraz naprawdę była przerażona. - No nie... Astra nie była w stanie schronić się przed deszczem, chłodne krople wkrótce jej dosięgnęły, a po chwili wszystko było przemoczone - włosy, obuwie, a co najgorsze swoją ulubioną, granatową kurtkę. - Mogłam się tego spodziewać... - odburknęła głośno. - Zawsze, ale to zawsze wszystko, co najgorsze musi spotkać właśnie mnie! - krzycząc ostatnie zdanie jej twarz zbladła, bowiem przerwał jej kolejny piorun. Bez zastanowienia znowu zaczęła biec, lecz dookoła były same drzewa... Żadnych budynków, żadnej drogi, żadnej ucieczki. Chłodny deszcz powoli paraliżował jej delikatną skórę, a przemoczone, ciężkie i przetłuszczone od wody włosy okalały jej czoło i nachodziły na okulary, które swoją drogą również nie wyglądały najlepiej, ograniczając jej pole widzenia. W miarę upływu czasu zaczęła zapominać dlaczego tak właściwie nie jest teraz w swoim, o dziwo, przytulnym łóżku. Wyglądała koszmarnie i równie koszmarnie się czuła. W takich momentach zwykle pomagały jej muzyka lub rysowanie, lecz nie miała przy sobie ani zeszytu ani... - Jak ja mogłam zapomnieć telefonu? - karciła samą siebie. - Idiotka! Wyrażanie niezadowolenia przy pomocy mocnych słów to był charakterystyczny dla niej sposób na danie upustu emocjom. Już miała zacząć wyklinać swoje roztargnienie po raz kolejny gdy... - O matko! - złapała się za głowę. Nogi nagle odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Poczuła jakby kończyny miała wykonane z jakiejś gumowej substancji, a przed oczami miała mroczki. Było jej niedobrze, czuła gorąc. Upadła i jedyne, co zdążyła zauważyć przed utratą świadomości to kolejna błyskawica, zmierzająca w jej kierunku... Otworzyła oczy. Najpierw niechętnie i z wyraźnym uczuciem potrzeby większej ilości snu, Astra powoli odzyskiwała świadomość. Zniknęły drzewa, ani śladu burzy. Zdezorientowana dopiero po chwili rozpoznała pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała - to był jej pokój. Ulżyło jej i już miała zamiar zawinąć się w kołdrę, kiedy dotarło do niej, że dzwoni ustawiony wczoraj budzik, a ona sama leży na podłodze... - Cholera - pomyślała. Wstała z podłogi uważając by przypadkiem nie zahaczyć o kołdrę i nie wywinąć po raz drugi w tym dniu. Dzisiaj miała opuścić dom, by rozpocząć naukę w Alfei, i chociaż nie przepadała za siedzeniem z mamą i siostrą, to jeszcze bardziej była skwaszona na myśl, że ma użerać się z obcymi sobie osobami, w obcym miejscu i to jeszcze w szkole, a nauka nigdy nie była jej mocną stroną. O wiele bardziej wolała oddawać się swoim hobby, czuła wtedy, że jest na coś potrzebna i ma jakiś cel w życiu. Podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła pierwsze lepsze ubrania - jasną sukienkę z motywem nocnego nieba, białą koszulę i trampki dopasowane do sukienki. Przeczesała szczotką włosy, po czym spięła je w wysoki kucyk. Ubrała buty a w łazience umyła zęby. Po chwili wzięła przyszykowaną zeszłej nocy torbę. Burczało jej w brzuchu, głód dawał o sobie znać, pomyślała, że śniadanie zje na mieście. Była gotowa do wyjścia. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że zajmie jej to tak mało czasu i zostanie jej aż pół godziny do odjazdu autobusu. - No tak - mruknęła do siebie i ruszyła w kierunku kuchni. Usiadła przy stoliczku który stał tuż pod oknem. Zza niego miała piękny widok na universańskie miasto, stolicę - Audmerę. Uliczki powoli zaczynały tętnić życiem. Tak, jedną z rzeczy za którymi będzie tęsknić to ten widok. Westchnęła i jak na zawołanie do pomieszczenia wbiegła Tina - mały, aczkolwiek żywy pies, który miał już swoje lata. Dziewczyna wzięła psa w ramiona i posadziła na stole, zaczęła głaskać stworzonko za uchem, a ten z zadowolenia położył się na blacie, wystawiając brzuszek do góry. Tina była jedną z niewielu, o ile nie jedyną osobą, które potrafiły zmiękczyć Astrze serce. Wiedziała, że nie może zabrać psa ze sobą, ale może tak było lepiej? Alfeę, Astra wyobrażała sobie jako zatłoczony, ogromny budynek, a to nie jest za dobre środowisko dla starszego psa. Zanim się spostrzegła, minęło pół godziny, a to oznaczało, że musi wychodzić. Zdjęła psa i umieściła go w posłaniu. Zajrzała jeszcze do pokoi - matka spała jak kamień, siostra to samo, jednak kiedy chwyciła za klamkę i już miała wyjść, usłyszała za sobą przepełniony ironią głos Veronici. - Miłego pobytu w Magix! - Zamknij się... - drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Astrą z hukiem. Siostra zawsze wiedziała jak sprawić, aby w żyłach Astry krew zaczęła się gotować. Zdenerwowana Astra ruszyła na przystanek, w myślach wyklinając siostrę i życząc jej jak najgorzej. Chyba nikt nigdy nie będzie potrafił zrozumieć jak bardzo ma na pieńku z siostrą. Chociaż Veronica miała swoje zalety, dla Astry była ucieleśnieniem wszelkiego zła, a mama wcale nie była lepsza. Astra wyraźnie czuła, że jest spychana na dalszy plan, a jej problemy nie są traktowane poważnie. Jej niechęć do rodziny narastała w niej wraz z upływem lat. Prócz Tiny, dziewczyna nie miała żadnej bliskiej sobie osoby, i w tamtej chwili wydawało jej się, że wcale tego nie potrzebuje. Usiadła na ławce i oczekiwała na autobus. Po raz ostatni rzuciła okiem na uliczkę Audmery - latarnie zaczynały gasnąć, sygnalizując nadchodzący dzień pracy, było strasznie wcześnie rano. Autobus wreszcie nadjechał, dziewczyna chwyciła torbę z rzeczami i weszła do środka. Skasowała bilet, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni telefon, słuchawki i puściła sobie muzykę. Droga minęła jej spokojnie i zanim się obejrzała była już w Magix. Cuda współczesnej techniki. Ruszyła pieszo w stronę budynku Alfei i... z miejsca zaczęła czuć się słabo. Przeraził ją widok tłumu dziewcząt. Przepych, kolejki... aż złapała się za głowę. Podgłosiła muzykę i stanęła na końcu kolejki, prowadzącej do Gryzeldy, która zajmowała się zapisami i wydawaniem kluczy do dormitorium. Z czasem kolejka zupełnie straciła dla niej znaczenie. Astra od dziecka wierzyła w przeczucia, a jak dotąd żadne z nich jej nie zawiodło. Teraz czuła, że powinna być gdzieś indziej. Nie mogąc oprzeć się temu uczuciu, ruszyła delikatnie przed siebie, a jej wzrok spoczął na nieskazitelnie czystym niebie. Rozdział 2 Alison :W Królestwie Obłoków nastał nowy dzień. Promienie słońca przedzierały się przez warstwy chmur, które stopniowo były rozpraszane przez pegazy - skrzydlate konie, które od setek lat występowały na planecie Amoris. Ich zadaniem było dbanie o wygląd nieba. Od lat wierzono, że pegazy posiadają swój własny, pasywny rodzaj magii, który pozwala im chodzić po chmurach i manipulować pogodą. Amoris jako planeta miłości tętniła życiem, zewsząd słychać było śpiew ptaków, a na każdym kroku można było spotkać zakochanych. Nic dziwnego więc, że była nazywana utopią wśród turystów. Koniec sierpnia zwiastował rozpoczęcie nauki. Wielu młodych magików i czarodziejek z pewnością było uszczęśliwionych na wieść o edukacji w wymarzonych szkołach. Jednak wśród tych wszystkich osób znalazła się jedna, która zdecydowanie nie była ukontentowana faktem opuszczenia planety i swojego dotychczasowego życia... - Alison! - królowa Selene zapukała do drzwi od komnaty swojej córki, jednak nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, a do jej uszu dobiegło jedynie chrapanie. Królowa weszła do komnaty, po czym odsłoniła zasłony, zakrywające wielkie okna. - Wstawaj, księżniczko, dziś twój wielki dzień! - Jeszcze pięć minut... - Alison zaczęła mamrotać w półśnie. - Mam coś dla ciebie! - kobieta wyjęła zza pleców pudełko, pięknie opakowane złotym papierem i obwiązane różową kokardą. Na te słowa, Alison natychmiast się obudziła i poderwała z łóżka, bowiem prezenty, a w szczególności ich otrzymywanie to było coś, co lubiła najbardziej na świecie. - Wiedziałam, że to zadziała. - królowa uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na łóżku, tuż obok córki i wręczyła jej prezent. - Z jakiej to okazji? - spytała Alison i zabrała się za odpakowanie prezentu. - Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się coś, co mogłoby ci pomóc podczas nauki w Magix, a jednocześnie... - urwała. - Ugh, musiałaś mi o tym przypominać...? - Alison padła na łóżko. - Chciałabym, aby to był tylko zły sen... - ...A jednocześnie będzie Ci przypominać o Twoim domu. Alison napłynęły łzy do oczu, słowa mamy wyraźnie ją poruszyły. Nie była tylko jej mamą, ale również najlepszą przyjaciółką, ich relacja od zawsze była bardzo bliska. Jednym z powodów, dla których nie chciała opuszczać swojej planety była nieunikniona tęsknota za nią. Doskonale wiedziała, że w każdej chwili może jej się zwierzyć z każdej troski. Matka zawsze starała się ją zrozumieć i służyć dobrą radą. Alison obawiała się, że nie poradzi sobie sama w nowym środowisku, całe życie rozpieszczana i wychowywana pod dostatkiem, nie mogła sobie wyobrazić życia bez tego wszystkiego. Bez służby, bez przywilejów, a przede wszystkim... bez mamy. Nic nie mówiąc, czarodziejka przytuliła się do matki, a ta odwzajemniła uścisk. - No już, już. Otwórz prezent. - kobieta pogłaskała córkę po plecach. Alison otarła łzy i wzięła do rąk pudełko, rozwiązała kokardę i odchyliła wieko. Wewnątrz znajdowało się... różowe pióro. - Długopis...? - czarodziejka nie ukrywała zdziwienia. - Pióro, i to nie byle jakie. - odpowiedziała kobieta. - Magiczne pióro. Umożliwi ci zmianę w dowolną osobę. Gdy ja chodziłam do Alfei wiele razy mi się przydało, i to nie tylko na egzaminach. Dziewczyna dokładniej przyjrzała się przedmiotowi. Z początku pomyślała, że to zwyczajne pióro, lecz im dłużej mu się przyglądała, tym bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że jest w nim coś magicznego... - Dziękuję mamo! - powiedziała Alison, po czym ponownie przytuliła się do mamy, która zaczęła cicho szlochać. - ...Co się stało? - Po prostu... - królowa otarła łzę, która spływała po jej policzku. - To wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknić... Bez ciebie ten pałac będzie pusty... Alison w głębi duszy przeżywała dokładnie to samo. Dla nich obu ta chwila rozłąki będzie bardzo trudna... - N-nie martw się... Wszystko wkrótce się ułoży, a ja wrócę zanim się obejrzysz. - czarodziejka usiłowała pocieszyć mamę, a jednocześnie dodawała otuchy samej sobie. - No już, dziś twój wielki dzień. Musisz się ubrać! - po chwili nie było śladu po łzach królowej. Na jej twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech. Królowa Selene wyszła z komnaty, a Alison zaczęła się szykować. Najpierw schowała pióro do torebki, a następnie otworzyła drzwi do swojej ogromnej garderoby. Ze ścian wysunęły się szafki z butami, a na okrągłej, obracającej się platformie były wieszaki z ubraniami. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia widniała toaletka, a na niej kosmetyki i biżuteria. Czarodziejka przez dłuższą chwilę krzątała się po całej garderobie w poszukiwaniu idealnej stylizacji. W końcu, po wielu próbach, udało jej się wybrać idealną kreację. Postawiła na różowy komplet, wykonany ze sztucznej skóry, do tego dobrała pasujące buty i usiadła przy toaletce, aby zająć się makijażem i fryzurą. Na oku zagościł błysk w postaci brokatowego cienia, podkreśliła również załamanie powieki ciemniejszym cieniem, a zewnętrzny kącik oka rozświetliła. Wykonała kreskę czarnym tuszem i dokleiła swoje ulubione rzęsy. Wykonturowała twarz i pomalowała usta matową, płynną pomadką w kolorze brudnego różu. Na sam koniec, wszystko utrwaliła. Po skończeniu makijażu, założyła kolczyki oraz chokera. Czegoś jej brakowało... Zajrzała do swojej szkatułki, w której przechowywała cenne przedmioty. Na wierzchu leżał piękny pierścień z kryształem w kształcie serca. Był pozłacany i bogato zdobiony, a kunsztu dodawał również grawer z jej imieniem. To nie był zwyczajny pierścień. To Pierścień Amoris, przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie od zarania dziejów. Miał potężną moc, dzięki niemu bez żadnego problemu można było się teleportować. Ponadto, mógł posłużyć jako broń. Dotychczas, ten pierścień był dla niej wyłącznie amuletem na szczęście, ładną ozdobą, a sporadycznie środkiem transportu. Jednak wkrótce miała się przekonać, jak potężną skrywa w sobie moc. Nagle, do pomieszczenia wbiegł maleńki piesek. Była to mała chihuahua długowłosa imieniem Cloe - pupilek Alison i wierna przyjaciółka. - Cloe! - zawołała czarodziejka na widok psa, a ta wesoło zaszczekała i zamerdała ogonem. - Kto jest moją małą księżniczką, no kto? Psina skakała wokół swojej pani. Alison dała jej do pyszczka psi przysmak i pogłaskała po głowie oraz za uszami. Najwyraźniej bardzo jej się podobało, ponieważ nieustannie merdała ogonkiem. Czarodziejce pękało serce na myśl, że musi opuścić swoją towarzyszkę na dziesięć długich miesięcy. Po chwili, Alison zabrała swoje bagaże i udała się do sali tronowej, aby pożegnać rodziców. O ile z mamą miała świetne relacje, tak z ojcem... niezbyt dobrze się dogadywała. Wzięła głębszy oddech, a strażnicy otworzyli jej wrota do sali. - Przyszłam się pożegnać. - powiedziała Alison, a królowa wstała z tronu, aby po raz ostatni przytulić córkę przed dziesięcioma miesiącami rozłąki. - Powodzenia, kochanie. - królowa ucałowała córkę w czoło. - Koniecznie daj znać, gdy będziesz już w Magix. - Dobrze mamo. - Alison uśmiechnęła się do mamy, zaś z ojcem wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Alison założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a za pomocą Pierścienia utworzyła portal, który zaprowadził ją na... - Przystanek autobusowy?! - czarodziejka była wściekła. - To ustrojstwo miało mnie przenieść pod samą szkołę! Nie będę taszczyła tych pięciu walizek przez cały Magiczny Wymiar! Chciałabym złożyć reklamację! Po chwili, zorientowała się, że mówi do siebie i nikt jej nie słucha, a nawet jeśli słucha, to z pewnością ma przy tym niezły ubaw. Na całe szczęście, na przystanku nikogo nie było, a autobus wkrótce nadjechał. Alison westchnęła i weszła po schodkach do autobusu, który unosił się kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Znalazła wolne miejsce w przedziale i od razu udała się w jego kierunku. Już na samym początku pojawił się problem, bowiem nie miała gdzie położyć swoich walizek. Bagaż podręczny w postaci torebki trzymała na kolanach. Dwie walizki położyła na sąsiednim siedzeniu, a pozostałe trzy walały się po podłodze. Nie umknęło to uwadze personelu. Podeszła do niej pani z obsługi, która pomogła jej z walizkami. Przynajmniej jeden problem miała z głowy... Po jej głowie kłębiło się tyle myśli... Czekało ją zupełnie nowe życie, pełne problemów i zmartwień, bez rodziny, z dala od swojej planety. Musiała zacząć wszystko od nowa. Od kilku dobrych tygodni była rozdrażniona. Wszystko, nawet najmniejsza drobnostka mogła w każdej chwili stać się kroplą, która przelałaby czarę goryczy. Jej gniew był reakcją na stres spowodowany rozpoczęciem nauki w nowej szkole, na zupełnie innej planecie. Chciała choć na chwilę o wszystkim zapomnieć, odpłynąć. Nim się obejrzała, zapadła w głęboki sen. Stała na środku sali. Padały na nią światła reflektorów. Nic nie widziała, wszystko wokół było czarne jak noc. Poczuła ciepło czyjejś dłoni na swoich plecach. Tańczyli. Nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale doskonale czuła każdy jego ruch i gest. Jego palce delikatnie przeczesywały jej długie, miękkie włosy. Zbliżył swoją twarz, jakby chciał ją pocałować, jednak w tamtej chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu. I wtedy... obudziła się. Razem ze snem, skończyła się podróż. Szybko zabrała swoje bagaże i wyszła z autobusu. - Centrum Magix. Ostatni przystanek. - usłyszała dźwięk, który automatycznie włączał się przy wyjściu. - Witamy w Magix! - Chwila... Pomyliłam autobusy! Nienawidzę komunikacji miejskiej... - Alison wpadła w panikę na wieść o tym, że wsiadła do złego autobusu, i tak była już wystarczająco spóźniona. Było tylko jedno wyjście, a mianowicie - musiała użyć Pierścienia. - No dalej, tym razem nie możesz mnie zawieść! Alison zmieniła Pierścień w różdżkę, za pomocą której otworzyła kolejny portal. Ten pochłonął ją i jej cały ekwipunek. Tak wciągał i wciągał, że zdawało jej się, że jest w kosmosie. Wszystko lśniło i połyskiwało milionem świateł. Wokół było milion gwiazd. Portal robił się coraz jaśniejszy i jaśniejszy, aż w końcu oślepiał swoim blaskiem. Alison zakryła oczy i odrobinę odchyliła głowę. Jej sylwetka zaczęła powoli zanikać, aż w końcu kompletnie wyparowała. Tym razem obyło się bez szwanku. Portal zaprowadził ją niemal pod samą szkołę. Jej oczom ukazał się piękny i majestatyczny budynek, utrzymany w jasnych, pastelowych kolorach. Okna były jasne i odbijały światło słońca. Westchnęła i zaczęła biec tak szybko, jak nigdy przedtem. Nawet nie spostrzegła, że na kogoś wpadła... Rozdział 3 :Alison biegła przed siebie, byleby tylko się nie spóźnić. Przekroczyła magiczną barierę ochronną i zupełnie nie zwróciła uwagi na kolejkę, która ciągnęła się aż do samego głównego wejścia. Na końcu kolejki stała rozmarzona Astra. Alison przez przypadek potrąciła czarodziejkę, a ta zupełnie straciła równowagę i nieomal upadła na ziemię. Żadna z nich nie wiedziała wtedy, że jeden incydent może być początkiem pięknej przyjaźni. - Ej ty! Laluniu! Patrz gdzie leziesz! - zbulwersowana Astra bez cienia wahania krzyknęła za rozpędzoną Alison. - Excuse-moi? - Alison odwróciła się i spojrzała na Astrę zza różowych okularów w złotej oprawie. - Tak! Do ciebie mówię! W czym jesteś lepsza od innych, że kolejka cię nie obowiązuje?! - Astra oparła ręce na biodrach. Alison zdjęła okulary i podeszła bliżej. - Słuchaj laska, to ty stoisz jak słup soli i gapisz się jak cielę na malowane wrota. Astra milczała przez chwilę. Miała mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony była oburzona zachowaniem tej dziewczyny, ale jednocześnie żałowała, że się odezwała. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie zrobiła dobrego wrażenia na uczennicach Alfei... Całe zajście nie umknęło uwadze Gryzeldy, która postanowiła zainterweniować. - Panienki! Co tam się dzieje? Proszę się natychmiast uspokoić, bo będę zmuszona przywołać was do porządku! - odrzekła Gryzelda swoim zmanierowanym głosem. Alison niechętnie stanęła w kolejce, wpychając się przed Astrę. Twarz czarodziejki z Universy nabierała pąsowej barwy ze złości. Już miała się odezwać, ale ugryzła się w język. Czas wlekł się ociężale, a z każdą kolejną chwilą, kolejka nieznacznie się skracała. Ani Astra, ani Alison nie podjęły rozmowy. Najwyraźniej emocje i tym razem wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Po niespełna godzinie, nadeszła kolej na Alison. - Imię? - spytała opryskliwie Gryzelda, spoglądając zza swoich okularów. Prawa ręka dyrektorki Faragondy, a także bardzo wymagająca nauczycielka samoobrony i postrach szkolnych korytarzy. Była bardzo zdyscyplinowana i wszędzie węszyła podstęp. Do jej zajęć należało również odznaczanie na liście osób, które zostały przyjęte do szkoły w tym roku. - Księżniczka Alison z Amoris. - odpowiedziała czarodziejka. - Bardzo miło cię widzieć, księżniczko. - Gryzelda uśmiechnęła się i wręczyła Alison klucz do jej pokoju. Nastrój nauczycielki zmienił się w mgnieniu oka. - NASTĘPNA! - Em... - Astra niepewnie podeszła bliżej. - Odebrało ci mowę, moja droga? Wyglądasz na zestresowaną. - spytała kobieta. - Tak... Muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę poddenerwowana. - Imię? - Astra Urania z Universy. Na te słowa, Gryzelda natychmiast podniosła wzrok znad listy, otworzyła szerzej oczy i poprawiła okulary na nosie, przyglądając się uważnie młodej czarodziejce. Była czymś wyraźnie zdziwiona. Po chwili otrząsnęła się i wręczyła dziewczynie klucz. - Tak, tak. Jesteś na liście. NASTĘPNA! Astra była w kropce. Dotychczas nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Tam, skąd przybyła, była zwykłą, szarą myszką. Nikt by się za nią nie obejrzał. Dlaczego więc ta nauczycielka tak się zdziwiła na jej widok? Może ją z kimś pomyliła... Zawsze twierdziła, że nie ma w niej nic oryginalnego, ale kto wie? A nuż, niebawem to się zmieni. Zaczynała nowy rozdział w życiu, z czystą kartą. Wystarczyło jedynie wykonać pierwszy krok. * :Wszystkiemu z okna przyglądali się nauczyciele. Pani DuFour, profesor Palladium oraz profesor Wizgiz. Nie mogli doczekać się rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, równie bardzo, jak uczennice. - Przybyły nowe uczennice. Każda jest wyjątkowa i piękna na swój sposób. - powiedział Palladium z radością. - Niczym rozkwitające różyczki. - odrzekła pani DuFour. - Nie tak dawno temu to ja odkrywałam tajniki magii. Mam wrażenie jakby to było wczoraj, a nie całe wieki temu... - Ekhem.. - burknął Wizgiz. Ze względu na swój niski wzrost nic nie widział. - Drogie panie, ja nic nie widzę! Przepraszam, czy mogłybyście... Profesor Palladium był wyraźnie oburzony i posłał Wizgizowi wrogie spojrzenie. Często był mylony z kobietą, ze względu na swoją delikatną aparycję i długie włosy, będące symbolem jego elfiego pochodzenia. - Oh, Palladium... Cześć, kolego... - Wizgiz był przerażony i szybko zmienił się w królika, aby szybciej uciec przed gniewem swojego znajomego z pracy. Du Four jedynie przyglądała się całemu zajściu i z trudem powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. * :- Tu będzie wasz dom przez najbliższe trzy lata. - kiedy już wszystkie uczennice znalazły się przed szkołą, Gryzelda rozpoczęła swój monolog. - Ale mogę was wyprosić z tego domu w każdej chwili. Działalność naszej instytucji opiera się na dyscyplinie, jeżeli ją zlekceważycie, osobiście wyprowadzę was za bramę. Podjęły panie ważną życiową decyzję i właśnie wykonały pierwszy krok ku nowemu życiu. To nie jest szkoła dla byle kogo. Nie zamierzamy was tu uczyć cyrkowych sztuczek. A zatem nie wolno wam używać czarów na korytarzach, a tym bardziej w mieście! Jedynym miejscem przeznaczonym do uwalniania waszych mocy jest sala zajęć. Róbcie to pod opieką nauczyciela! Szacunek, godność i zaangażowanie, to trzy podstawowe imponderabilia, którymi powinnyście się kierować w trakcie nauki. - Przepraszam! - w tłumie dziewcząt tylko jedna odważyła się odezwać. Była to czarnowłosa Azjatka, uczesana w dwie grube kitki, wokół której unosił się zapach płatków wiśni. - Czym są te impondebilia? Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam tego słowa! Tam skąd pochodzę... Czarodziejka urwała nagle, bowiem Gryzelda zmroziła ją swoim srogim spojrzeniem. - Imponderabilia, młoda damo! Dla twojej informacji, czarodziejka nigdy nie powinna odzywać się niepytana. Takie zachowanie jest bynajmniej nie na miejscu. - Ugh, co za... co za... Nawet nie mam na to tekstu! - odburknęła dziewczyna i spuściła głowę. Wszystkie dziewczyny zesztywniały, a Astra była jeszcze bardziej spięta niż przedtem. Jedynie Alison pozostawała dziwnie spokojna. Wkrótce pojawiła się cała rada pedagogiczna, na czele z panią dyrektor Faragondą - rozpromienioną kobietą w podeszłym wieku, odzianą w garsonkę utrzymaną w odcieniach fioletu. Stylizacji dopełniała koralowa broszka. Jej siwe włosy pozostawały w artystycznym nieładzie, a na jej nosie widniały okulary w granatowych oprawkach. Uszy zdobiły złote kolczyki, a na twarzy gościł promienny uśmiech. Znacznie różniła się od Gryzeldy, która już pierwszego dnia dała się poznać jako oschła i dość gruboskórna osoba, niezbyt przychylna w stosunku do uczennic. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, wybaczcie. - powiedziała dyrektorka. - Panienki, oto wasza pani dyrektor. Baczność! - krzyknęła Gryzelda. - Tylko bez zbędnych ceregieli. Mam nadzieję, że pani Gryzelda was nie wystraszyła! - zaśmiała się Faragonda i przecięła świetlistą wstęgę, która przeobraziła się w setki jasnych, błyszczących motyli, które odleciały ku niebu. - Witamy w Alfei! Najlepszej szkole czarodziejek w całym Magicznym Wymiarze! Chodźcie za mną, panienki. Faragonda otworzyła drzwi. Wszystkie dziewczęta weszły do szkoły, a tuż za nimi zdenerwowana i poirytowana Gryzelda. Dyrektorka otrzepała się i poprawiła okulary na nosie. - Rozpoczynamy spotkanie informacyjne, dzięki któremu lepiej się poznamy! Jak zapewne wiecie, mam na imię Faragonda. To tutaj przez najbliższe lata będzie studiować magię, aby wyrosnąć na piękne i mądre czarodziejki. Być czarodziejką nie jest łatwo, ale głęboko wierzę, że dacie sobie radę. Wkrótce odkryjecie swoje powołanie i dowiecie się jaka moc drzemie w waszych sercach. Przejdziecie transformację i staniecie się pełnoprawnymi czarodziejkami. Pamiętajcie, że nauczyciele zawsze chętnie we wszystkim wam pomogą i śmiało możecie się do nich zgłosić z każdym problemem. - Faragonda najwyraźniej bardzo cieszyła się, że ma okazję uczyć kolejne pokolenie czarodziejek. Tuż obok niej stało całe grono pedagogiczne, składające się z nauczyciela eliksirologii - profesora Palladium, nauczyciela metamorfozy - profesora Wizgiza, nauczycielki etykiety - profesor DuFour, pani bibliotekarki Barbatei, szkolnego kucharza - pana Sfoglia, szkolnej pielęgniarki - pani Ofelii oraz Gryzeldy - nauczycielki samoobrony. - No, no. Starczy tych formalności. Rozejrzyjcie się po okolicy, ale bądźcie ostrożne! Czyha tu wiele niebezpieczeństw. - Pod żadnym pozorem nie zbliżajcie się do czarownic z Chmurnej Wieży! - krzyknęła Gryzelda. - Koniec przemówień! Do wieczora macie czas wolny! Alison wiedziała doskonale, że w Magicznym Wymiarze uczą się również czarownice. Nie miała pojęcia jednak, że pomiędzy nimi jest aż tak wielka przepaść. Od zawsze jej wpajano, że należy patrzeć na innych ponad podziałami. Teraz, po wielu latach, wszystko się zmieniło. Opuściła swój idealny świat, w którym każdy jest równy i pełen szacunku wobec drugiego człowieka. W Magix było zupełnie inaczej... Zaczęła dostrzegać wady tej magicznej metropolii. Nienawiść była na każdym kroku, nie tylko względem czarownic do czarodziejek, ale i vice versa. - Powodzenia! Do zobaczenia jutro rano, lekcje rozpoczynają się o ósmej! Bądźcie punktualne! - powiedziała dyrektorka. To był początek. Początek zmagań i wielkich zmian... Lecz nikt wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielki wpływ będą miały na ich życie... Rozdział 4 Dixie :Nowy rok szkolny rozpoczął się również w pozostałych dwóch szkołach, znajdujących się w centrum Magicznego Wymiaru - w Czerwonej Fontannie, oraz w Chmurnej Wieży. W Czerwonej Fontannie, pod czujnym okiem Saladyna i Kodatorty, uczyli się specjaliści, zaś Chmurna Wieża była szkołą dla czarownic, wiedźm oraz wszelkich istot, które pałały się czarną magią, przeciwstawną do tej, której nauczano w Alfei. Dyrektorką tej placówki była Griffin - przyjaciółka Faragondy oraz wybitna czarownica. To właśnie tu, naukę wkrótce miała rozpocząć Dixie - czarodziejka z planety Stalax. Z pewnością, niejeden z Was zastanawia się, jakim cudem czarodziejka trafiła do tak mrocznego i owianego tajemnicą miejsca, jakim od wielu lat była Chmurna Wieża. Dixie trafiła tu ze względu na swojego ojca - Orpheusa, wybitnego czarownika i nadwornego astrologa Solarii. Od zawsze chciał, aby jego jedyne dziecko poszło w jego ślady i obrało ścieżkę czarnej magii, co nie do końca podobało się matce Dixie - Nix. Ona bowiem doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie taka jest wola jej ukochanej córki. Po wielu godzinach dyskusji i kłótni, uległa mężowi, który posłał córkę do szkoły dla czarownic. Wiedząc, że Dixie jest córką jednego z najsłynniejszych czarowników w Magicznym Wymiarze, bez wahania została przyjęta do szkoły. Rada pedagogiczna Chmurnej Wieży - pani profesor Ediltrude, pani profesor Zarathustra oraz pani Griffin doskonale wiedziały o sytuacji zaistniałej w rodzinie Dixie. Nie umknął im też fakt, że czarodziejka pragnie iść w ślady matki i wcale nie chce uczyć się w tej szkole. Mimo to, wciąż miały nadzieję, że dziewczyna choć w małym stopniu odziedziczyła po ojcu smykałkę do czarnej magii. Wkrótce wszyscy mieli się przekonać o mocy, jaką skrywa w sobie ta niepozorna dziewczyna. A ona sama miała się przekonać, że to zaledwie początek jej przygody. Czarodziejka szła przez las spowity mgłą, szumiał silny wiatr, a krzyki ptaków mu wtórowały. Dixie nieuchronnie zbliżała się do Chmurnej Wieży. Co jakiś czas słyszała pohukiwanie sowy, a wśród drzew dostrzegała wpatrzone w nią, złowrogie, złote ślepia. Było ledwo po południu, a im bardziej zbliżała się do Chmurnej Wieży, tym bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że jest środek nocy i coraz większy lęk odczuwała. W końcu, po długiej i ciężkiej wędrówce, Dixie wyszła z lasu. Jej oczom ukazał się ogromny, mroczny gmach. To była Chmurna Wieża. Szkoła była usytuowana na górze, a prowadziła do niej kręta i wyboista droga. Mówi się, że sam zamek, w którym mieściła się szkoła był ogromnym, żywym organizmem, a magiczna energia krąży w całej szkole, tak jak krew w ciele. Nad budynkiem zbierały się czarne chmury, a błyskawice przecinały niebo na wskroś. Krople deszczu muskały ramiona czarodziejki, która trzymała w rękach walizkę. Wokół nikogo nie było, najwyraźniej wszyscy musieli już być w środku. Dixie niepewnym krokiem zbliżała się do budynku. Gdy już znalazła się przed drzwiami, wzięła głęboki wdech i przekroczyła mury szkoły. Nie było odwrotu... Czarodziejka zajęła miejsce w audytorium. W całej sali siedziały czarownice, które nieustannie mierzyły ją wzrokiem, zadając sobie pytanie "Co ona tu robi?". Dixie czuła na sobie spojrzenia tych wszystkich ludzi, a pot spływał po jej czole. Mokre od deszczu kosmyki włosów okalały jej twarz. Cała się trzęsła z zimna. - Proszę o uwagę, nadchodzi najwyższa czarownica Griffin. - przemówił tajemniczy głos, a w sali pojawiła się dyrektorka. Było to swego rodzaju wybawienie, ponieważ wzrok innych, dla odmiany, nie był skierowany na nią. - Witajcie czarownice! Otwieramy nowy rok szkolny. Jak co roku, mamy wiele nowych uczennic, które pragną zgłębić tajniki magii i zdobyć nowe, magiczne umiejętności. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie wspierać swoje koleżanki, które dziś po raz pierwszy podejmuję tę niezwykłą podróż. Podróż do świata pełnego zła, mroku, potworów i zbłąkanych dusz, które latami poszukują ucieczki. W Chmurnej Wieży pomożemy wam odkryć sekrety czarnej magii. W tym roku, razem z profesor Zarathustrą oraz profesor Ediltrude, przygotowałyśmy pewną niespodziankę. - wieść od pani dyrektor Griffin wzbudziła wielkie zamieszanie wśród uczennic, które zaczęły szeptać między sobą. Wszystkie były ciekawe, jakiego rodzaju niespodzianka je czeka. - Wprowadzimy nowy przedmiot, oniryzm. Z pewnością wiele z was wie, co to takiego. Która z was oświeci pozostałe koleżanki? Dixie doskonale wiedziała czym jest oniryzm, ale nie chciała wychylać się przed szereg. Głos zabrała jedna z czarownic, siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie. - To konwencja literacka, polegająca na ukazaniu rzeczywistości na kształt snu, marzenia sennego, czasem koszmaru. Zwykle dzieło ma wtedy charakter irracjonalny, absurdalny, sprzeczny z zasadami prawdopodobieństwa. Zacierają się związki przyczynowo-skutkowe i logiczne następstwa wydarzeń. - Bardzo dobrze. Na tych lekcjach nauczycie się kontrolować swoje sny, a także sny innych. Poznacie znaczenia snów, które już nigdy nie będą miały przed wami żadnych tajemnic. Powitajcie nowego nauczyciela! Profesora Orpheusa! Nagle, znikąd pojawił się postawny mężczyzna, w granatowej marynarce. Na jego widok cała sala wstała i powitała go gromkimi brawami. Jedynie Dixie siedziała na swoim miejscu i znała jego prawdziwą stronę, nie tę wyidealizowaną i wykreowaną na przestrzeni lat, tę złą stronę... * :Tymczasem, w Alfei, pani Faragonda skierowała dziewczyny do skrzydła, w którym znajdowały się pokoje. Zaś w drugim skrzydle znajdowały się wszystkie sale lekcyjne, gabinet pielęgniarki, biblioteka, i inne pomieszczenia. Zarówno te magicznie chronione i ukrywane, oraz te, które były dostępne dla wszystkich. Astra ślepo podążała za tabunem uczennic. Co chwilę spoglądała na tabliczki umieszczone przed drzwiami, aby przypadkiem nie przeoczyć swojego imienia. Podziwiała piękne żyrandole i ogromne okna z widokiem na pobliską panoramę. Stąpała po miękkim, czerwonym dywanie, aż w końcu na jednej z tabliczek dostrzegła swoje imię. Podeszła bliżej, aby jej się lepiej przyjrzeć. Lista była zdobiona licznymi ornamentami i została oprawiona w pomarańczową ramę. Widniały na niej imiona ułożone w kolejności alfabetycznej: 1. Aaliyah 2. Alison 3. Astoria 4. Astra 5. Somnia Żadne z imion nic jej nie mówiło. Zestresowana, chwyciła za klamkę i popchnęła ogromne drzwi w odcieniach zieleni. Jej oczom ukazał się nie jeden pokój, a porządnie urządzone mieszkanie, podzielone na korytarz, trzy jednoosobowe pokoje i jeden dwuosobowy. Pusto. Przez myśl jej przeszło, że się pomyliła, ale przecież przed chwilą przeczytała swoje imię na drzwiach. Jedyne, co jej przyszło w tamtej chwili do głowy to... - Halo? Jest tu kto? - odezwała się niepewnie czarodziejka, a odpowiedziało jej jedynie własne echo. Astra pochodziła chwilę po mieszkaniu, razem ze swoim bagażem, zastanawiając się przy tym, który z pokoi należy do niej. Po chwili spostrzegła, że przy pozostałych drzwiach również są wywieszone tabliczki z imionami. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi ze swoim imieniem... Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Energicznym ruchem otworzyła drzwi, a w pokoju zastała tę samą czarodziejkę, z którą jeszcze nie tak dawno darła koty na szkolnym dziedzińcu. - Co ty tu robisz?! - Astra była wyraźnie przerażona. - Raczej... co TY tu robisz?! To mój pokój! - Alison podniosła się z łóżka. - Doprawdy? Czy masz na imię Astra? - A czy ty masz na imię Alison? - czarodziejka zaczęła żywo gestykulować, jak to miała w swoim zwyczaju. Astra dla pewności jeszcze raz sprawdziła imię. Faktycznie, pomyliła pokoje. - Dziwne imię. - dodała Astra i dalej szukała swojego pokoju. Alison tylko wywróciła oczami i zamknęła drzwi za Astrą. - Halooo! Jestem! - do mieszkania weszła ta sama czarodziejka, która miała odwagę przeciwstawić się Gryzeldzie. Cała promieniała i emanowała pozytywną energią oraz... zapachem kwitnącej wiśni na kilometr. Jej oczy były brązowe i lekko skośne, a włosy kruczoczarne z pasemkami o barwie purpury. Wjechała do pokoju na swojej walizce i nieomal uderzyła w ścianę. Jedno można było o niej powiedzieć - uwielbiała wielkie wejścia. - Pani Impondebilia, jak mniemam... - rzekła Astra. - Tak! Zgadza się! A dokładniej to Somnia! Somnia z Linphei, szalenie mi miło. - wyszczerzyła swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby i podała rękę Astrze. Ta uniosła tylko brew i nic nie mówiąc, z grzeczności odwzajemniła gest. - Ciekawe dlaczego jest taka radosna, rozpoczęcie szkoły to raczej powód do narzekania - wyszeptała do siebie Astra. - Nawet w największym mroku można dostrzec światło... wystarczy tylko pamiętać, aby je zapalić! - roześmiała się Somnia i zeskoczyła z walizki. Poprawiła na sobie ubranie, sprawdzając czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, po czym wbiegła jak torpeda do swojego pokoju, pozostawiając po sobie woń owocowych perfum. Zanim zatrzasnęła drzwi dało się słyszeć głośne: - Do zobaczenia za godzinę! Muszę to wszystko ogarnąć, ajajaj co za chlew! Ale taki chlew chlew! To nie jest artystyczny bałagan! A właśnie! A może by tak... - nie mogąc już dłużej słuchać krzyków czarnowłosej czarodziejki, Astra zamknęła drzwi od jej pokoju, zanim ta zdążyła dokończyć. - O matko... - pomyślała. Wtem do jej uszu dobiegł stukot ciężkich platform. To nie mogła być Alison, która właśnie rozpakowywała swoje walizki, musiał więc to być ktoś nowy... Do pomieszczenia weszła smukła dziewczyna o egzotycznej urodzie, przyodziana w taką ilość świecidełek, że Astrze aż zakręciło się w głowie. Wyglądała po prostu jak modelka z okładki i nawet Astra, która niezbyt przejmuje się wyglądem, była pod wrażeniem. Dziewczyna chwyciła z powrotem złote walizki i spojrzała na Astrę, jakby dopiero co ją zauważyła. - Uhm... Cześć... - nieśmiało wydukała Astra, a nowo przybyła odrzekła tylko: - Jestem Aaliyah. - po czym przekroczyła próg drzwi pokoju z tabliczką ozdobioną swoim imieniem i cichutko zamknęła drzwi. Wydawała się być mało skłonna do rozmów, jakby skrywała jakąś tajemnicę i bała się, że ją zdradzi. Jak się okazało, tajemnicza Aaliyah o pięknych, ciemnych włosach i skórze skąpanej w słońcu, nie była ostatnim mieszkańcem. Zanim Astra zdążyła pójść do swojego pokoju, drzwi znowu uchyliły się i do środka wlał się mocny, kwiatowy zapach. - Kolejna amatorka perfum... Khem... Khem... - pomyślała, krztusząc się Astra. - Już nie przesadzaj, to tylko hibiskus - odpowiedział jej znudzony głos. Blondynka uniosła głowę, a jej oczom ukazała się czarnowłosa dziewczyna o przenikliwie zielonych oczach. Cała obwiązana była ozdobnym bluszczem, a jej włosy były upięte w dwa koczki, które optycznie dodawały jej kilka centymetrów wzrostu. - Niech zgadnę... Astoria? - spytała Astra. Dziewczyna uniosła brew i skinęła głową na znak potwierdzenia. Ta mała wymiana zdań i jedno spojrzenie na Astorię sprawiły, że Astra zyskała wrażenie, że to z nią najszybciej dojdzie do porozumienia. Czarodziejka ponownie postanowiła zaufać swoim przeczuciom, które jak dotąd jej nie myliły. - Długo zamierzasz tu stać? Mogę prosić o pomoc? Halooo... - Astoria pstryknęła palcami tuż przed oczami blondynki. - Co? Wybacz, zamyśliłam się... - odrzekła Astra. Astoria znowu zapunktowała u niej swoją bezpośredniością. Dziewczyny wniosły rośliny pozostawione przy drzwiach, aż do pokoju Astorii. Po skończonej pracy, Astra zwijała się z bólu, zaś Astoria sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była w pełni sił. - Jadłaś ty w ogóle śniadanie? Niemniej, dziękuję... - zmierzyła wzrokiem Astrę. - ...A teraz możesz sobie iść, narka! - Nie ma za co... - pomyślała niezadowolona Astra i została sama. Choć początkowo Astoria zrobiła na niej dobre wrażenie, teraz było zupełnie inaczej. - Przynajmniej nie muszę z nimi przebywać na co dzień... W duchu przeklęła swoją sytuację, szkołę i wyraźnie niezadowolona ruszyła do miejsca, które zawsze poprawiało jej nastrój - wprost pod kołdrę. Rozdział 5 :Nastał wieczór, po wielu godzinach rozpakowywania swoich bagaży i układania ich w szafach oraz na półkach, przyszedł czas aby trochę lepiej się poznać. Przynajmniej z takiego założenia wychodziła Somnia. - Uwaga, uwaga! - zaczęła krzyczeć ze swojego pokoju. - Ogłaszam tajne zebranie w salonie za 5 minut! Astoria, która dzieliła z nią pokój nie wiedziała co myśleć o jej zachowaniu. Spędziła z nią już kilka godzin w trakcie pakowania i doszła do wniosku, że pozostaje jej tylko przywyknąć do swojej nowej, ekstrawertycznej współlokatorki. Po 5 minutach, wszystkie dziewczęta zebrały się w salonie. Nawet zaspana Astra, która ucięła sobie drzemkę. - Można wiedzieć po co zwołałaś to... tajne zebranie? - spytała Astra, ziewając przy tym i usiadła na kanapie. - Wcale nie jest tajne! - odpowiedziała z radością Somnia. - To... dlaczego tak powiedziałaś? - spytała Aaliyah. - Bo jest tajne, nie wiem o co wam chodzi. - Somnia wzięła do ręki miskę z ciastkami i usiadła na puszystym, śnieżnobiałym dywanie. - To w końcu jest czy nie?! - spytały jednocześnie wszystkie cztery dziewczyny. - Jest... - powiedziała czarodziejka, wpychając do ust kolejne ciastka. - ...I nie jest. Alison padła na fotel, była wyraźnie zażenowana osobą Somni. - Musicie same zdecydować, czy jest tajne, czy nie! - Somnia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby. Astoria przewróciła oczami, a Astra już kierowała się do wyjścia, ale organizatorka całego tego zamieszania zatrzymała ją. - Stój! Żadna z was stąd nie wyjdzie, dopóki się nie dogadamy, zrozumiano?! - powiedziała stanowczo Somnia. Czarodziejki były jednocześnie zszokowane i zmieszane zachowaniem Somni. Dotychczas jawiła im się jako słodka, dziecinna i infantylna persona, niefrasobliwa i podatna na opinię innych. Tymczasem... było zupełnie na odwrót. Somnia podeszła do drzwi od salonu, zamknęła je na klucz i podbiegła z uśmiechem na ustach do balkonu. Rzuciła kluczem tak daleko, jak tylko potrafiła, a ten zabłysnął jedynie w oddali. - Oho, robi się ciekawie. - powiedziała ironicznie Alison. - Hihi! Będziemy się świetnie bawić! Zaplanowałam mnóstwo atrakcji na dzisiejszy wieczór! - Somnia w mgnieniu oka zmieniła swój nastrój. Zaklaskała w dłonie i ponownie usiadła na dywanie. Zrezygnowane Astoria i Aaliyah również zajęły miejsca. Plan Somni się powiódł - teraz wszystkie były skazane wyłącznie na siebie. - Aha, i jeszcze jedno! - Somnia podeszła do Alison. - Czego chcesz...? - spytała czarodziejka. - Oddaj pierścioneczek. - Chyba żartujesz. - Jak mówiłam, żadna z nas nie opuści tego miejsca. - Dobrze, oddam ci go, ale musisz mi go zwrócić od razu po zakończeniu tej farsy. A jak rzucisz nim tak jak tym pierścionkiem to oderwę ci głowę i nią rzucę! - Alison zdjęła Pierścień z palca, a Somnia zaśmiała się. - Spokojna główka. Główka! Czaicie? Główka! Haha! - czarodziejka zaczęła skręcać się ze śmiechu i odłożyła Pierścień na półkę. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, Astra postanowiła ją przełamać. - Wspominałaś o wielu atrakcjach, a póki co jest tu sztywno jak na stypie. Nawet szczury na otwarciu kanału lepiej się bawią... - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Niewątpliwie... - westchnęła Aaliyah i wymieniła spojrzenia z Astrą. - Tak, tak! Kurczaczki ziemniaczki, całkiem o tym zapomniałam! Ale już mi przypomniałaś, więc raz, dwa, trzy! Bawimy się! - Somnia z radością podbiegła do swojej torby podręcznej, którą na szczęście zostawiła w salonie, zaraz po swoim przybyciu. Wyglądało na to, że czegoś szukała. Wyjęła z niej kilka gier planszowych, pudełko herbaty, drzewko bonsai, but, rybkę oraz... - Co to jest...? - spytała Astoria. Somnia miała w rękach kolorowe pudełko, z którego wyjęła talię kart. - Karty! - Tyle to ja wiem, ale... - urwała Astoria, ponieważ Somnia jej przerwała. - Ogólnie zabawa polega na tym, że odpowiadamy na pytania, świetne, co nie? - czarodziejka potasowała karty. Dziewczyny dwojako zareagowały na zabawę wymyśloną przez Somnię. Alison i Astoria były wyraźnie zaciekawione, natomiast Aaliyah i Astra nie okazywały entuzjazmu. - No co? Chyba nie myślicie, że jesteście zbyt inteligentne, aby bawić się razem z nami? - spytała Somnia. - Właśnie tak myślimy! - odpowiedziały jednocześnie Astra i Aaliyah. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, tutaj się odbywa integracja! Raz, dwa, pięć, osiem, siedem! Zaczynamy! - krzyknęła przepełniona radością Somnia. - Idziemy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara! Więc, ekhem, pytanie do Astry. Czy miałaś kiedyś przeczucie, które się sprawdziło? - Tak, codziennie. - odpowiedziała. - Uuu, jakie na przykład? - spytała zaciekawiona Somnia. - Na przykład takie, że poznam postrzeloną wariatkę, taką jak ty. - na te słowa, Somnia się zaśmiała, a na twarzy Astry mimowlnie pojawił się uśmiech. - Okej, teraz Alison! U! U! Pytanie specjalne! - Dawaj! - Gdybyś dzięki czarom zamieniła się w chłopca, jakie trzy rzeczy chciałabyś zrobić? - Somnia zagryzła wargi. Wszystkie dziewczyny osłupiały, a najbardziej Alison. Przychodziło jej do głowy wiele rzeczy, ale żadna nie była na tyle przyzwoita, aby podzielić się nią z resztą. - Nie powiem tego! - oburzyła się. - Poproszę o inne pytanie! - Twoja przyjaciółka spotyka się z chłopcem, który bardzo ci się podoba. Ale on zupełnie nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi! Jak zachowujesz się w tej sytuacji? - To łatwe. Rzucam na niego zaklęcie, w wyniku którego zakocha się we mnie. - odpowiedziała Alison. - O wow, z grubej rury poleciałaś! Teraz Astoria. Czy na jakiejś prywatce zdarzyło ci się przez cały wieczór podpierać ścianę? - Tak. Teraz. - słynąca ze swojej bezpośredniości czarodziejka, i tym razem nie zamierzała owijać w bawełnę. Mimo, że w jej wypowiedzi, nie było nic śmiesznego, wszystkie czarodziejki zaczęły się śmiać. - Okej, okej! Teraz ja! Lalala! Wybierzcie kartę i zadajcie pytanie! - powiedziała Somnia. - Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że jesteś straszną gadułą? - Astra wzięła kartę do ręki i zadała pytanie. - Hmm... nigdy! - Czyżby...? - spytała Aaliyah. - Naprawdę! Zawsze mi mówili żebym się zamknęła, ale nigdy nie słyszałam, że jestem straszną gadułą. Może raz, kiedy to mój wujaszek wrócił z cyrku... A nie, to było wtedy, kiedy moja mama piekła ciasto marchewkowe, strasznie niedobre było, bleh... W ogóle, nie lubię rozmawiać o rodzinie, to taki ciężki temat... Ale nie będę was zanudzać swoją historią oraz historią mojego drzewa genealogicznego. Jest bardzo ciekawa! - Somnia! - krzyknęły jednogłośnie wszystkie czarodziejki, po czym zaczęły się śmiać. - No co? W końcu, po kilku dobrych godzinach, spędzonych na zabawie i rozmowach, między czarodziejkami zawiązała się cienka nić porozumienia. Był środek nocy. Alison i Astra zasnęły, a jedynie Somnia, Aaliyah i Astoria stały na balkonie i obserwowały gwiazdy na niebie. - Patrzcie! Spadająca gwiazda! - zauważyła Somnia i pomyślała życzenie. - Chciałabym, aby wszystko było dobrze... Po chwili, na dłoni Somni pojawił się czerwony kryształ. Zacisnęła go w pięści, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Po chwili, kryształ zniknął. Rozdział 6 :- Alison! Obudź się! Alison jeszcze głęboko spała, kiedy pozostałe dziewczyny już były gotowe do wyjścia. Musiały szybko ją obudzić, ponieważ, aby wydostać się z pokoju, musiały użyć Pierścienia, który należał do niej. - Jeszcze pięć minut, przynieś mi śniadanie do łóżka... - mówiła czarodziejka przez sen. Somnia złapała śpiącą czarodziejkę za ramiona i usiłowała ją obudzić. Poskutkowało, bowiem Alison natychmiast otworzyła zaspane oczy. Od najmłodszych lat była śpiochem, potrafiła do trzeciej w nocy oglądać seriale, a potem wylegiwać się w łóżku do południa. Tu nie mogła pozwolić sobie na coś takiego. - C-co się s-stało...? - ziewnęła czarodziejka i przetarła zmęczone oczy. Dzięki pierścieniowi należącemu do Alison, dziewczyny błyskawicznie teleportowały się tuż przed drzwi jadalni, gdzie inne uczennice z niecierpliwością czekały na posiłek. Niektóre z nich juz zdążyły zawrzeć przyjazne relacje i wesoło rozmawiały między sobą. W pomieszczeniu panował gwar, niczym na straganie w dzień handlowy. Świeżo upieczone studentki Alfei wymieniały sie swoimi wrażeniami, zaczynając od nowego miejsca pobytu, poprzez nauczycieli, a na ozdobach w oknach kończąc. Alison, Astra, Astoria, Somnia i Aaliyah niemalże jednocześnie przekroczyły próg drzwi, a ich oczom ukazała się przestronna, pomalowana na ciepłe kolory sala jadalna. Pięknie nakryte stoły, ułożone symetrycznie, aż zachęcały, aby przy nich usiąść i spożyć śniadanie. Dziewczyny zaczęły szukać wolnego miejsca, najwidoczniej każda miała w planach usiąść samodzielnie, lecz nie było to wykonalne. W końcu Somnia zaciągnęła je przed siebie, przepychając się wśród tłumu. - Przepraszam, halooo! Nowi chcą przejść! - nagle zatrzymała się, jakby coś przykuło jej uwagę. - Bingo! Pociągnęła mocniej rękę Alison, a ta chwyciła się Astorii. Astoria złapała Astrę, zaś Astra chwyciła nadgarstek Aaliyah. Omal nie upadły na krzesła, lecz finalnie Somnia się spisała i znalazła wolne miejsca dla wszystkich. - Wiecie... - zaczęła Astoria. - Skoro mamy spędzić ze sobą trzy lata, to może jakoś się przedstawimy...? - Ożeż ty orzeszku! - Somnia zapiała z radości - To super plan! Że też sama na to nie wpadłam... To ja zacznę! Ekhem... Czarodziejka kaszlnęła wymownie i poprawiła kucyk. - Nazywam się Somnia, ale to już wiecie, chcecie czy nie chcecie, teraz również się dowiecie... Dobra, dalej rymu nie znajdę. Pochodzę z Linphei, ale moi rodzice się mnie wstydzą, a to dlatego, że u nas w rodzinie chyba każdy ma talent do panowania nad światłem... A ja nie chciałam być naukowcem, jak moje kooochane siostrzyczki tylko fotografem. No niestety moim rodzicom nie dało się przetłumaczyć, że to też jest powiązane ze światłem i postawili mnie pod ścian. Albo kariera naukowca, albo wypad z domu! No ba, że wybrałam to drugie! W sumie Alfea trochę mnie uratowała, bo mogę się tu zatrzymać na te trzy lata. Co będzie potem...? A potem się tym pomartwię, hi hi! Dziewczyny patrzyły na Somnię w osłupieniu. Nie umknęło to jej uwadze, aby przerwać niezręczną ciszę dodała: - Wspominałam już, że lubię wisienki? - To co zrobiłaś jest bardzo odważne... - wymamrotała Aaliyah, patrząc na swój talerz i beznamiętnie grzebiąc w jedzeniu. - ...I strasznie nieodpowiedzialne! - dodała Astoria. - A co jeśli nie bedziesz miała gdzie się zatrzymać? Będziesz spać pod mostem?! Somnia spojrzała na nią i ze szczerym uśmiechem odrzekła: - Nie wiem tego, ale jestem pewna co do jednej rzeczy - na pewno nie będzie to mój rodzinny dom. Nagle Somnia przestała dziewczynom rysować się jako postrzelona, słodka idiotka w infantylnych ubraniach, nie. Teraz dziewczyny zaczęły w niej dostrzegać kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto nie boi się podążać za własnymi marzeniami i mimo rzucanych pod nogi kłód radośnie patrzy w przyszłość. - Okej... ene due rike... Astra? Blondynka podniosła głowę i tylko zmroziła Somnię surowym spojrzeniem. Było po niej widać, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wdawać się w rozmowy na swój temat, a Somnia poczuła, że lepiej teraz zostawić ją w spokoju... Kiedy indziej coś z niej wyciągnie. - To może ja. - wtrąciła się Astoria. Zdjęła ręce ze stołu i dumnie pchnęła pierś do przodu. - Nazywam się Astoria i również pochodzę z Linphei. Jestem dumna córką Vahana oraz Sirvard, pary naukowców niosących naszej pięknej planecie nowoczesne wynalazki... Ton głosu Astorii był bardzo dostojny i poważny. Brzmiała tak, jakby już nieraz powtarzała tę formułkę z pamięci. Reszta dziewczyn zaczęła nawet trochę chichotać, lecz Astoria ich nie słyszała. Była zbyt pochłonięta swoim monologiem. - ...W naszej rodzinie jest bardzo ważne to, abyśmy kontynuowali zdobywanie wiedzy poprzez uczęszczanie na różne szkolenia, kursy. Już jako dwunastoletnia obywatelka Linphei miałam przyjemność uczęszczać na zajęcia pokazowe do znajdującego się na Linphei uniwersytetu, w wydziale botaniki, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem odłamów tej nauki, jakimi są ampelografia czy orchidologia... - Astoria mówiła bardzo szybko, ale płynnie, bez najmniejszego zająknięcia. - W tym momencie czuję, że mój mózg się przegrzewa... - odparła Astra. - Haha! Kto następny? Alison? - zaproponowała Somnia. - W porządku. Jak już pewnie wiecie mam na imię Alison, więc jakby zero zaskoczenia w tej kwestii. Jestem księżniczką... - urwała. - Wiedziałam... - odburknęła Astra. - Księżniczką Amoris i czarodziejką miłości. - kontynuowała Alison. - Dotychczas miałam guwernera i uczyłam się w domu... - No pewnie. Kolejna księżniczka, która twierdzi, że jest taka jak wszyscy, mimo to, że przez całe życie miała lepiej i łatwiej! - Astra wstała od stołu, a jej głos zaczął się stopniowo unosić. - Za parę lat będziemy zapierdzielać do pracy, a księżniczka będzie się pławić w luksusach! Nie mam ciekawego i cudownego życia, którym mogłabym się z wami podzielić! Nie jestem bogatą księżniczką, nie mam najdroższych ciuchów od projektantów i wcale nie chciałam się tu znaleźć! Astrze przerwała Somnia, która z wybałuszonymi oczami siorbała herbatę. Czarodziejka z Universy czym prędzej udała się do wyjścia. - Dziewczynki, co tam się dzieje? - spytała dyrektor Faragonda, która obserwowała wszystko z balkonu, na którym zajmowała miejsce tuż koło Gryzeldy, profesora Palladium oraz profesora Wizgiza. - N-nic, pani Faragondo... - odpowiedziała niepewnie Alison. - Emm... Koleżanka poszła... wyłączyć piekarnik! - Somnia zaśmiała się, a jej twarz pokrył pąsowy rumieniec. - Piekarnik...? Nie mogłaś nic lepszego wymyślić? - wyszeptała Astoria. - Miałam w zanadrzu jeszcze włączone żelazko, ale kto by tam miał żelazko w szkole, co nie? - odpowiedziała Somnia, a dziewczyny przewróciły oczami. * :Alison czuła się zagubiona. Kompletnie nie wiedziała co myśleć o zaistniałej sytuacji. Może Astra miała rację... może wcale tu nie pasowała? Może powinna wrócić do domu...? Skorzystała z tego, że wszystkie dziewczyny jeszcze jadły śniadanie w towarzystwie nauczycieli. Poszła do swojego pokoju, spakowała walizki i wyszła przed szkołę. Dziedziniec był opustoszały. Ani jednej żywej duszy. W oczekiwaniu na autobus do Magix, usiadła na schodach i przyglądała się otaczającej ją przyrodzie. To nakłoniło ją do przemyśleń. - Mówią, że siła leży w ilości... Więc, czy bycie samym, czyni cię słabym...? Alison zaczęła swój monolog wewnętrzny. - Zwykłam odmierzać moją wartość liczbą osób, gromadzących się wokół mnie. Skoro chcieli zrobić mi zdjęcie, to musiało znaczyć, że byłam warta zauważenia... prawda? Niestety, prawda jest taka, że nie obchodzisz większości osób, które spotykasz w życiu. Przez chwilę cię kochają, a zaraz potem zapominają o tobie. Idą swoją drogą. Nigdy nie będziesz kompletny, jeśli swoje szczęście uzależnisz od pewnych osób, bo pewnego dnia... już ich przy tobie nie będzie. A wtedy co ci zostanie? Już nigdy nie będę polegała na innych, aby oświetlali moją drogę. By zawładnąć swoim przeznaczeniem, muszę rozbłysnąć z mocą mojego własnego słońca! Chwilę później, nadjechał autobus. Czarodziejka wstała ze schodów, wzięła walizki i szła przed siebie ze spuszczoną głową. Skrzydlate wrota, stanowiące wejście do szkoły, odchyliły się, gdy tylko do nich podeszła. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na Alfeę. Już miała wchodzić do autobusu, ale ktoś ją zawołał... - Alison! To była Astra. Cała zdyszana podbiegła do Alison i przez chwilę usiłowała złapać oddech. - Ch-chciałam cię p-przeprosić... Czarodziejka miłości była wyraźnie zaskoczona, nie spodziewała się takiego gestu po Astrze, z którą od samego początku nie miała dobrych relacji. Gdzieś w głębi serca, czyn Astry bardzo ją poruszył. - Kiedy dziewczyny powiedziały mi, że zniknęłaś i nie ma twoich rzeczy, poczułam się strasznie głupio. Jeśli to przeze mnie chciałaś odejść, to przepraszam... Naprawdę przepraszam. Alison milczała przez chwilę. - Również chciałam cię przeprosić... Wiem, że źle postąpiłam względem ciebie, niejeden raz... Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz... - na twarzy czarodziejki pojawił się rumieniec. - Czy to oznacza, że... zostajesz w szkole? - w oczach Astry pojawiły się drobne gwiazdki. - Na to wygląda! - odpowiedziała Alison z radością, a Astra ją przytuliła. Wszystkiemu się przyglądały pozostałe dziewczyny - Aaliyah, Astoria i Somnia, które stały na schodach. - Jupiii! Czuję się spełniona! - Somnia wydała z siebie okrzyk radości. - Ah tak? A to dlaczego? - spytała Astoria. - Ponieważ wreszcie wszystko się ułożyło! - do oczu Somni napłynęły łzy, a wszystkie czarodziejki się przytuliły. To był nowy początek, dla nich wszystkich. Rozdział 7 :Następnego dnia, wszystkie uczennice stawiły się pod szkołą. Zgodnie z rozkazem Gryzeldy, stanęły w szeregu. Tamtego dnia miała się odbyć inauguracyjna uroczystość dla uczniów wszystkich magicznych szkół. Jak co roku, magicy z Czerwonej Fontanny przygotowali pokaz swoich umiejętności, takich jak ujeżdżanie smoków, czy tradycyjne tańce z wykorzystaniem ognia, aby złożyć hołd założycielom Czewonej Fontanny. Kobieta zaczęła sprawdzać obecność. - Ninlil, Orube... - Jesteśmy! - odpowiedziały radośnie dziewczęta. - Wygląda na to, że brakuje jedynie Aaliyah, Astry, Alison, Astorii oraz Somni... Mogłam się tego spodziewać, ale czego oczekiwać od... - Gryzelda urwała w połowie zdania. - J-jesteśmy! P-przepraszamy za spóźnienie! - krzyknęła Somnia. - Nareszcie, ile można na was czekać? Czarodziejka jest zawsze przygotowana na czas. - odparła Gryzelda, po czym zmierzyła grupkę dziewcząt wzrokiem i uniosła podbródek do góry. Nauczycielka otworzyła portal, który zaprowadził jej uczennice tuż pod wrota Czerwonej Fontanny. - Jesteśmy na miejscu! Oczekuję od was, że będziecie zachowywać się jak na czarodziejki przystało i nie splamicie dobrego imienia naszej szkoły! Uważajcie na czarownice z Chmurnej Wieży i pamiętajcie, pokaz zaczyna się o godzinie dwunastej! Do tego czasu macie czas wolny... Z pewnością niejedna uczennica nie słuchała zaleceń Gryzeldy, lecz usłyszawszy ostatnie dwa słowa, większość z nich wpadła w istny szał. Z radości zaczęły krzyczeć i rozproszyły się po całym terenie szkoły. Cóż, trudno im się dziwić, bowiem do tego czasu były odizolowane od osób spoza Alfei i okazja na poznanie kogoś nowego, wydawała się w tamtej chwili jedyną i niepowtarzalną. Jedynie garstka dziewcząt nie pośpieszyła na spotkanie z magikami, a mianowicie - Aaliyah, Alison i Astra. - Jestem szczerze zdziwiona, że ty z nimi nie pobiegłaś. - zaśmiała się Aaliyah i szturchnęła Alison w ramię. - Ach tak? Czemu? - spytała Alison. - No wiesz, jesteś czarodziejką miłości. Można przypuszczać, że to w twoim stylu. - na twarzy Aaliyah pojawił się uśmiech. - Niby tak, ale zgaduję, że tutejsi chłopcy to nieokrzesani imbecyle, a to raczej nie mój typ. - odpowiedziała Alison. - A skąd takie przypuszczenia, hmm? - spytała Astra. - Jak to mówią, zakochane dziewczęta mają szósty zmysł. - odrzekła czarodziejka miłości, po czym cała trójka się roześmiała. Dziewczyny przez chwilę szły w milczeniu, ale Alison, wyraźnie zaniepokojona niezręczną ciszą, postanowiła przerwać milczenie. - A ty Aaliyah? Jak jest z tobą? - Podobnie jak z tobą. Uważam, że w tym wieku chłopcy są wyjątkowo niedojrzali. Nawet nie tylko chłopcy, ale sądząc po naszych koleżankach również przydałaby im się lekcja ogłady. - Zgadzam się w stu procentach. - Astra pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Mężczyźni są wulgarni, niekulturalni, nie mają poszanowania w stosunku do kobiet! Żyjemy w okropnym świecie, w którym kobieta jest traktowana jak trofeum! Mamy stosować się do ustalonych z góry reguł, a my kobiety mamy być kurami domowymi zdominowanymi przez samce alfa! W głowie się nie mieści! To seksizm w czystej postaci! Czy kobiety zostały powołane do życia wyłącznie w celach reprodukcji? Skandal! Astra była na tyle pochłonięta swoim monologiem, że nie zauważyła chłopaka, który szedł na przeciwko niej. Ciągle mówiła i mówiła, żywo przy tym gestykulując. Najwidoczniej, chłopak również jej nie zauważył, bowiem chwilę później wpadli na siebie. Czarodziejka leżała na ziemi. Jej okulary spadły na wybrukowany, kamienny chodnik i stłukły się. Wątły chłopak podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać. Podniósł również jej okulary. - Przepraszam, nic ci nie jest? - spytał chłopak. Astra była wpatrzona w chłopaka jak w obrazek. Bez swoich okularów ledwo widziała, a obraz rozmazywał jej się przed oczyma. Momentalnie pożałowała wszystkich swoich słów. - N-nic... Wszystko w porządku. - Astra otrzepała się i wyjęła z kieszeni marynarki magiczną chusteczkę do okularów. Przetarła okulary w miejscu pęknięcia, a to natychmiast znikło, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego, nawet najmniejszego śladu. Ot, cuda techniki z Universy. Gdy wszystko wróciło do normy, założyła z powrotem swoje okulary. - Jak ci na imię? - Astra... - Jakie piękne imię. Ja jestem Xavier, miło mi cię poznać. - powiedział młodzieniec i ucałował dłoń Astry. Niewątpliwie zrobiło to na niej wrażenie, bowiem jej twarz pokrył pąsowy rumieniec. Wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się Alison. Od najmłodszych lat była romantyczką i marzyła o ukochanym, który zabierze ją na białym, skrzydlatym rumaku do swojego pałacu. Miłość to był jej konik, zdecydowanie. Mimo, że sama nie miała w niej szczęścia, uwielbiała łączyć ludzi w pary. Można rzec, że była swego rodzaju Kupidynem. Żałowała jednak, że strzała Amora nigdy jej nie trafiła... Jej wzrok spoczął na chłopaku, który stał za Xavierem. Był umięśniony i znacznie wyższy od niego. Jego twarz to było coś, co niemal od razu przykuło jej uwagę. Duże usta, szeroki podbródek i piękne, ciemne oczy pełne głębi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Niestety musimy już iść. Mam nadzieję, że widzimy się na pokazie! - powiedział Xavier i odszedł na kilka kroków, a za nim udał się jego kolega. Alison wodziła wzrokiem za chłopakiem, który tak bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Nie umknęło to jego uwadze. Dotknął dłoni dziewczyny, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Czyżby zła passa w kwestii związków ją opuściła? - A więc, drogie panie? Zmieniłyście swoje nastawienie do samców alfa? - spytała Aaliyah, posyłając dziewczynom ironiczny uśmieszek. * :Tymczasem, Astoria i Somnia błądziły po szkolnych korytarzach. - Nigdzie nie ma żadnych przystojniaków! Szkoła dla nastoletnich magików, myślałby kto... - odparła Somnia. - Ćśś! - Astoria uciszyła koleżankę. - Słyszysz to co ja? - Poza głosami w mojej głowie to nie, nic nie słyszę! - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa. - To ucisz się łaskawie na chwilę! - Astoria zakryła usta koleżanki dłońmi. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój ojciec będzie mnie uczył... - do uszu dziewcząt dobiegł delikatny, dziewczęcy głos. - Wciąż mam nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen... Chciałam choć na chwilę od niego odpocząć, a tymczasem okazuje się, że jesteś jego asystentem! - Moja droga... Wiedz, że zgodziłem się na to wyłącznie dlatego, aby być blisko ciebie... - po chwili dziewczyny usłyszały drugi głos, niższy i męski. Zaciekawione Astoria i Somnia wyglądały zza węgła. - Co to za dziewczyna...? - spytała Astoria. - Kogo to obchodzi, ja jestem ciekawa kim jest ten pan koło niej! Całkiem słodkie z niego ciacho, mogłabym go schrupać... - czarodziejka światła zagryzła dolną wargę. - Przymknij się! Przez ciebie nic nie słyszę! - Astoria była wyraźnie zbulwersowana. - A ty się przesuń, bo nic nie widzę! - azjatka popchnęła Astorię, a ta upadła na ziemię. Zachwiała się przez chwilę i usiłowała złapać równowagę, lecz po chwili i ona się wywróciła... na plecy Astorii. - Aaaa! Złaź ze mnie! - Astoria wpadła w histerię. Jej krzyki z pewnością słyszeli ci, których nieumiejętnie śledziły. - Kim wy jesteście?! - oburzył się chłopak. - Ja jestem Somnia! Czarodziejka światła i rozkwitu z Linphei. Uwielbiam fotografię, wisienki, słodkie pieski i babeczki. Jestem fajna, zabawna i do polubienia. - Somnia uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - A teraz... zejdź z moich pleców! - A, no fakt, hihi! * :Kiedy dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi, a gwiazdy migotały na ciemnym nieboskłonie wszystkie czarodziejki były już w swoich pokojach, a Astra i Alison pozwoliły sobie na szczerą rozmowę. - Alison... Czy mogłabym cię o coś spytać...? - zaczęła niepewnie Astra. - Jasne, o co chodzi? - Otóż... Jesteś ekspertem w tych sprawach, więc to do ciebie się zwracam... - Czyżby chodziło o Xaviera? - spytała Alison, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - W zasadzie to... tak... - Astra spuściła głowę. - Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam zakochana. Nie wiem jak to jest... Moje życie nigdy nie było przepełnione miłością. Boję się tej nagłej zmiany i nie jestem do końca przekonana czy faktycznie coś do niego czuję... Alison usiadła na łóżku obok Astry. - Wiesz... Można żyć bez miłości, ale potrzeby bliskości nie da się w sobie zabić. Bez względu na to, czy jesteśmy jej świadomi, czy też chowamy ją gdzieś głęboko pod pozorami obojętności, ona żyje w każdym z nas jako jedna z najważniejszych, najbardziej podstawowych potrzeb. Jeśli nie jesteś pewna swoich uczuć, podejmij ryzyko i rozpocznij nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. - czarodziejka miłości przytuliła się do przyjaciółki, a ta odwzajemniła uścisk. - Masz rację. Dzięki wielkie. - Nie ma za co, ale póki co Kupidyn Alison odmeldowuje się. - zaśmiała się czarodziejka. - Dobranoc, Astro. - Dobranoc, Alison... Czarodziejka miłości opuściła komnatę Astry. Westchnęła głęboko i pomyślała, że sama powinna zastosować się do swoich rad... Gdyby to było takie proste... Astra odwróciła się do ściany i wtuliła się w granatową kołdrę z motywem gwiazd. Zamknęła oczy i już miała iść spać, ale obudził ją jasny blask. W jej ręce pojawił się granatowy kryształ. To było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień, a to zaledwie początek magii... Bohaterowie 'Pierwszoplanowi' Dziewczyny *Aaliyah *Alison *Astoria *Astra *Dixie *Melinda *Somnia Chłopcy Pozostali 'Drugoplanowi' *Althor *Faragonda *Gryzelda *Kadma *Wyrocznia 'Trzecioplanowi' *Król Amadeus - ojciec Alison *Cloe - pies Alison *Judith - matka Astry i Veronici *Królowa Selene - matka Alison *Tina - pies Astry *Veronica 'Epizodyczni' Ciekawostki *Pomysł na postać Wyroczni, Althora, a także idee na Radę Magicznego Wymiaru oraz Auramery i artefakt w postaci Serca zostały zaczerpnięte z uniwersum W.I.T.C.H. *Kolejność wypowiadanych przez Wyrocznię przepowiedni nie jest przypadkowa, bowiem odpowiada ona narodzinom każdej bohaterki. **Natomiast przydzielone do nich kolory i ich znaczenia nawiązują do flagi LGBT+. *Niektóre wypowiedzi postaci - głównie nauczycieli - są lekko zmodyfikowanymi cytatami z serialu. Jest to ukierunkowane tym, że główni bohaterowie uczęszczają do szkoły w tym samym czasie, co dziewczyny z Klubu Winx. Mimo to, w naszym opowiadaniu nie będą pojawiać się postaci kanoniczne, poza kadrą pedagogiczną magicznych szkół. Ewentualnie, mogą one zostać wspomniane. **Inside joke dla fanów serialu - rozwinęłyśmy wątek, który w oryginale wyniknął z błędu w tłumaczeniu, nazywając profesora Palladium "panią"Sezon 1 Odcinek 2 - Witamy w Magix!. *Tytuł opowiadania ma kilka ukrytych znaczeń. Nowy początek nawiązuje do poprzedniej Drużyny Światła, która już wcześniej przewinęła się w historii MagixMarion, Oritel, Faragonda, Griffin, Saladyn, Hagen i Erendor. Ponadto, nowy początek ma dosłowne znaczenie, bowiem do napisania tej fanfikcji było wiele podejść i każde z nich kończyło się fiaskiem. *Logo serii jest wzorowane na logo Sailor Moon. Galeria 'Postacie' 'Lokacje' Przypisy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Amity.Gala